Leviathan
by Midnight72955
Summary: An ancient species, long foretold to return. The Leviathan, first users of magic, with the purest of blood. A soul reborn to end all wizards wars. Born from the seed of the dark lord conceived through magic. Brought forth from the blood of the ancient house of Black. Will she raise to her birth right, or fall from the weight of her sins.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own THis series. Hope you enjoy!**

"- Qui vocat lumina." I flicked my wand a second later dazzling lights came into sight flying around me, gently caressing my hair and face dancing along the wind. I hummed softly as I watched the lights dancing in the dark of the room.

Hermione sighed stepping through the stacks of books that lined the walls of the Hogwarts library.

It was late and the library would be closing in a bit, Hermione froze noticing a dozen or so lights fluttering in the corner of a bunch of books. One a little golden one slips out into her field of vision, Hermione blinked watching as it flowed on the wind toward her it hovered in front of her for a moment and lightly brushed against her cheek, the feeling sent a shock through her. It circled around her, brushing through her hair and coming back into her field of vision. Soft singing drew Hermione's attention and being unable to keep her eyes off of the light, she followed curiosity getting the best of her.

"- if happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow. Ooh why, why can't I." Her voice was beautiful, the girl Hermione noticed stared out the window back to Hermione.

Her voice was beautiful, multiple lights danced around her, some fluttering like butterflies others seeming to flow like waves on the air. Two or three ventured swirling around Hermione as she listened to the girl sing. The song was familiar but Hermione couldn't place it.

" _Somewhere over the rainbow way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.  
Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me Where troubles melt like lemon drops Away above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find me.  
Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly, Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly. Beyond the rainbow why, oh, why can't I?"_ Turning around again following a golden light that had flown across my vision I nearly choked on the words when I noticed my crush standing there. Her eyes focused on me, she jumps meeting my gaze tripping over her words.

"I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to overhear. I mean I heard you singing, and your- lights drew my attention. You have a beautiful voice." She shifted from foot to foot anxious for my reply.

"It's okay. Im sorry if I disturbed your reading. Usually I'm the only one up here this late."

"You didn't, I was just in my way out. What was that song from? I heard it before."

"Wizard of Oz- Somewhere over the Rainbow." I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"I haven't seen you here before. What house are you in?" I hesitated but ended up letting my robe open to show my house color.

"Slytherin." I stated, she swallowed thickly.

"I may be 'pureblood' Hermione but I don't hold the same ideals as my parents." She seemed to relax.

"What's your name? I'm Hermione Granger." She held out a hand.

"Ziva... Rose." I replied taking her hand.

"Rose? Like the inventor?"

"Sort of, he was my great Uncle."

"Miss. Granger! Miss. Rose you two should be on your way back to your dorms at this hour. Go on." Madam Price says.

"Busted." I smiled at her as Mrs. Price ushers us out of the knook of shelves.

"Your two of the hardest students to kick out of my library honesty. If it's not one it's the other." She was saying, one of the lights a violet one fluttered around her landing on her hair.

"Your lights are extraordinary. Is this a spell?" Hermione asked transfixed on them as they followed us out.

"Sort of, it's a summoning spell but the lights have a mind of their own." One came to rest on my hand.

"That's incredible. What's it doing?" She noticed it begin to glow brighter.

"It's harvesting my energy." Her face paled.

"Don't worry, I'm letting it. These guys survive on our energy, but they are by no means a parasite. They usually roam around intensely energized areas feeding on some of the excess energy the students unknowingly give off. It's tapping into the very energy that flows inside, it opens the pathways that allow our magic to flow more seamlessly through us. The muggles call this the Chakra system. Seven major points on the physical body but there are twelve altogether."

"You know about muggles?" She seemed surprised. I shrugged;

"Yeah, mom and dad don't know but I leave diagon alley all the time wondering the muggle streets." We stopped since we needed to go different directions.

"I ended up visiting a Muggle Library and spent the day there. I even got onto what are those things called." I paused trying to remember.

"They look like the pictures and have this thing with a long tail it's on the tip of my tongue!" Hermione smiled.

"A computer?"

"Yes! A computer! Those things are amazing!" I couldn't help smile.

"I don't know much about it, how it works on the inside but I ended up what's it called... Googling? I'm trying to continue researching. I know there's a way to combine our magic with theirs."

"You have to explain this to me. Muggles have magic?" Hermione looked shocked.

"You didn't know?"

"Meet me tomorrow morning and we'll tally about this more. I'm really interested, that is if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, it would be great to talk about this with someone other than myself." She laughs.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" She waves and heads off a couple of the lights flowing after her.

Slytherin Common room

"Hey Ziva just getting in?" My gaze flickered up to meet Draco's.

"Yeah, late night in the library."

"Still studying muggle traditions? I don't know the fascination you have with such filth. You shouldn't be wasting your time with such things." Draco states heightly.

"It's not a waste Draco, you don't understand so keep your nose out of my business." I grumble he straightened up, his gray eyes hardening.

"Have you forgotten our parents have already set a date for our marriage. You best start paying me respect." He hissed, my gaze turned to him and everyone in the room froze no one wanted to get into this mess.

"Draco can I talk to you in private." Draco stepped back indicating for me to let the way. Once behind closed doors I turned my eyes to him.

"Listen Draco and Listen good. We may be betrothed but you will not dictate what I do or how I choose to spend my time or who I choose to spend my time with. If you talk like that to me again in front of other people so help me I will speak a lot worse."

"Do you know what will happen if your parents find out about your activities in the muggle world?"

"Be careful who you threaten Draco. I know you don't want this marriage as much as I do and don't get things twisted I know exactly what buttons to push." He turned red.

"I may not want to enjoy the spoils of being head of our class but that does not mean I don't know how to make people fall into line. I don't like being like this, I'd much rather spend time with Vex or read a book."

"If you don't get into my business I won't get into yours." He offered steel eyes momentarily betraying his downfall.

"Deal." After that I went to bed, I didn't like doing that, reminding them not to mess with me. Rose is one of the most powerful families; the 'light' to the Black families 'dark.'

 **Interesting start? I'm unsure, comments, questions and all are much** **appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not my universe just playing with the monkeys.**

The next morning after my shower I headed down to the great hall for breakfast. From across the table I noticed Hermione wondering if she would still like to talk. I caught her eyes and motioned to the door, she nods slightly and I head out.

"How is it you know about muggle's magic?" She asked once we were in the library.

"The computer. I was curious about what they knew about magic. It's a lot different than I expected after sorting out all the baloney online I asked a muggle librarian and she directed me to books on muggle witchcraft. Witch Trials, Fairy Lore, it was a mess until I found the real stuff." I pulled out pages of my research jotted down on muggle writing paper written in neat a blue jell pen and handed it over to the other witch.

"I don't know exactly how it happens but I have a theory about how muggle children have an innate ability to use our kind of magic on their own. But we will have to do some research to understand it fully. The best I could understand from my readings, the muggle population does have an innate magic wielding abilities. In some children this innate ability is awakened and so becomes the muggle born children whose magic is purer than most pure blood families. But through tradition becomes stagnate when the binding spells come into play. There's an ecosystem here but I can't put my finger on what exactly it is. It's more than anything I've ever heard of." As she read through my notes her eyes grew wider noting the parallels between the ancient knowledge of the muggle population and some of our knowledge about crystals and chakras. Pages of parallels written out.

"This is amazing, if you need my help I'm more than happy to help you with this." The next couple of months we meet up researching all of the books we had pertaining to the origin of all magic. We experimented with the practices. We eventually set up daily or weekly meetups to explore the extent of our awakening abilities. We started teaching ourselves how to use wandless magic.

"The holidays are coming up." Hermione starts one evening during care of magical creatures I was the only Slytherin who actually enjoyed the class. I always had a love for animals especially my onyx colored dire wolf Vex who sat at my feet napping in the sunlight well the others stood around Hagrid listening to him explain the care of the thestral young.

"What are your thoughts?" This was one of the rare places we could talk so we took the opportunity when we could.

"Would your parents be okay with you coming to stay with me this winter? We could continue our research at the muggle libraries."

"Probably not, my parents are into the whole pureblood supremacy Crap they would not like that I'm spending so much time with you. As it is I'm already blackmailing Draco to keep these talks with you a secret." She looked down.

"We can meet at the muggle library outside diagon alley if you'd like. This is important to me Hermione and if you meet me there or not i will be going there everyday during winter break. I want to put all this blood nonsense to rest. Just as much as you do, I don't care what my parents say." I put a hand on hers and she relaxed.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." I held her eyes for a moment. In the sunlight her eyes looked amber. She held my eyes a blush creeps across her face. I couldn't help the feeling that spread inside of me. The two of us frozen in place. I want to kiss her. All of a sudden Vex grumbled getting up to flop across our laps making us jump and laugh at his puppy antics.

"Your such a flop Vex." I hummed scratching behind his ears well Hermione rubbed his belly. The two if us grateful for the distraction. I didn't know if she would like if I kissed her, as far as I knew she was straight.

"Where did you get her?" Hermione asked changing the subject and glancing at me threw the corner if her eyes.

"He was a gift to me the day I was born. All I know about the man who gave him to me was his name was Tom, my parents don't talk about him."

During winter break Hermione and I met at the library. We spent most of winner break in that library on the computer in the rows of books searching and searching. I'd bring other books from my family's private collection that we could read through. After winter break it was back to school and then spring break came. This time we weren't able to continue our research in the library my parents had planned a get away and Hermione was staying with her friends After spring break, Hermione and I eagerly began our research again.

"How was your vacation?" I asked before I drew out the rest of my papers.

"It was good that mediating tip we read helps watch." She holds up a hand and levitates a couple books up off the table.

"I agree." Just by looking at my papers all of them levitated up at one time to join Hermione's books. She smiled brightly and lifted the pens into the air next. I lift our bags motioning for them to start spinning around us. Soon the phantom lights joined. I watched her watch them.

"I missed you Hermione." I spoke without thinking, her head snapped to me and a brighter smile pulled up the corner of her lips and her eyes lit up.

"I missed you too Ziva." In that moment I wanted to kiss her even more.

 **Wrong way? RIght way? Too much? As always comments, questions concerns are much appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All goes to Queen Rowling**

The rest of the year past in a blur and summer was fast approaching.

"Let's try this." Hermione sits down in front of me crossing her legs. I straighten up.

"Energy Transfer. Hold your hands out like this." She puts up her hands palms facing me, I mirrored her hands our palms about half an inch apart. I closed my eyes feeling my energy begin to reach out. A tingling covered my Palm I focused on sending my energy out and into her palm. A couple moments pass the tingling sensation traveling up my hands and arms her energy coming in through her right hand into my left and my energy going through my right palm and into her left. The cycle of energy begins to intensify. My body begins to heat up.

"Are you feeling this." I nearly moan as tingles begin to shoot up and down my spine. To my surprise a moan pulls from her throat. I let my head fall back, letting the sensations flow through me.

"Ziva." My eyes open meeting hers, we could see energy, pure energy swirling around us, connecting our palms.

"This is amazing." I breathe watching all of the colors that pulsed around us.

"Ziva... Don't hate me." She moved faster than I could react, her lips were suddenly on mine, but it was over a split second. She sat back meeting my eyes before closing hers and flinching. I moved forward catching her lips in another deeper kiss.

"I Love you." I whisper against her lips, there was no other way to explain it. This was more than body or blood. This was emotional and spiritual... In a way- soul deep. From that moment on everything changed between us, we talked more then we researched sometime we didn't at all. Sometimes we began to notice more that if we were in the same room or in the great hall we often found if we tried we could communicate telepathically to each other. Even energy transfer from long distance, we became hyper aware of one another. The more we meditated together the closer we got, most mediation sessions ended in passionate make out sessions. We decided to keep our relationship a secret.

At the beginning of that Summer I approached my parents, telling them about Hermione and how we've been researching together and told them about our research. They knew I didn't like many people at school, they also recently found out about my fascination with muggles. Apparently Draco can't keep his mouth shut and out of 'concern' told my parents. They didn't exactly approve but they allowed Hermione and I to continue our research two weeks out of the summer. Well we conducted our research we told my parents of the energy exchange exercise, since they were so curious about it. They didn't know Hermione and I were more than friends. They would tolerate my friend but they wouldn't allow more, especially since I'm betrothed to Draco.

"Ziva?" I peak open my eye one night when we had gone to sleep one night the day my parents had left for some convention in America.

"Yes, 'mione?" She absent mindedly played with my fingers.

"I've been thinking..." My lips brushed against her knuckles.

"Yes?" My voice was a purr.

"We've been unofficially together for three months now." I flipped her palm over and kissed the center of her hand. I could hear her breath hitch, telepathy was more like sending each other feelings and the feeling I was getting from her was very exciting.

"I haven't ever been with... Anyone like i have been with you." My fingers threaded into hers, our energy began to flow through each other. Our lips locked and I began to burn somewhere deep inside a fire that drew its oxygen from her. Her touch on my neck, her soft sighs as I dragged my fingers up and down her spine. There is no describing what happened next but no day would go by without my thinking about the following morning.

I woke to the first rays of morning light filtering in through the window behind me, bliss is the only word that could barely conceive the feeling that bathed me in what could only be described as pure love. I held Hermione close, my body curved into her like two puzzle pieces, the soft golden light playing through her hair enhancing her natural highlights. This. _This_. Is Perfect. Her eyes opened they didn't hold a specific hue but danced in the light.

"Good morning Angel."

"Good morning Love." We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity.

That had to be the best two weeks of my life. After that morning the two of us has reached a point we could barely keep our hands off each other for the following three days. It was bliss. We gradually began doing research more, the two of us completely content close together. But every relationship has its downfall... As summer was beginning to come to a close the Quittage world cup was all anyone could talk about. I wasn't much of a fan but Draco lives for it and as my betrothed he had to invite me to join. Lately my parents have been pushing me to get out of the house so I agreed... On our way to the ministers box we ran into the whole Weasley family, Harry and Hermione. As usual both Malfoy boys had to say something stupid causing Harry to begin to pull Hermione away, I felt a surge of jealousy.

"Do you have to be such a dick." I hissed at Draco making both guys snap their heads toward me, I could feel both Harry and Hermione's gaze on me. My jaw was tight, I glanced up at Hermione but snapped my head away storming off without another word.

"Woman am I right? So sensitive." Draco says.

"Perhaps you should go comfort her Draco she is your betrothed." Lucius states, Hermione tense as she watched father and son walk off.

After the tournament we head to Malfoy manor since my parents had other matters to attend to they thought it was wise after such a long day I rest and stay with the Malfoy's for the remainder of summer. I didn't like it but what was I supposed to say. Either way it was a week before school starts and I already had my things ready, so it wasn't a big problem.

As school came around Draco and I heard about the Dark mark but when he tried to ask his father, Lucius would have none of it. My parents as usual were at the train to see me off but something was off, I couldn't put my finger on it but they hugged me harder then normal. I didn't comment on it. The train ride was normal, I tried to contact Hermione but she didn't want to talk to me...

 **Hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights to J.K. Rowling.**

On the first day of classes the next morning, in defense against the dark arts, I sat to Hermione's right watching Professor Mad-Eye Moody perform the Imperious Curse. I couldn't keep my eyes off of that spider, I could feel something dark inside of me begin to coil. The Professor soon asked for another Unforgivable curse. Neville answered with the cruciatus curse. I could feel his other eyes specifically on me as both Neville and I watched the spider weather in pain.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him just stop it!" Hermione exclaimed, my body jumps and Professor Moody stops. He then take the spider over to her desk and sets it down.

Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss. Granger. " Teary eyed and silent she shakes her head. All of a sudden he turns to me;

"What about you Miss. Rose?" My body froze, I could feel all eyes on me. Oddly enough I wasn't afraid, it scared me to think I was partially intrigued with it. I met his eyes then let my eyes fall to the small recently tortured creature... It would be a mercy to kill it. I shouldn't be feeling this- numb about it. It was wrong! But the words came anyway.

"Avada Kedavra." My voice was low only those closest to us could even hear my words.

"Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot out of his wand killing the poor thing instantly, my eyes were glued to it... What's wrong with me.

After class Hermione wouldn't even look at me... During lunch seventh years were putting their names in the cup, I watched from the sidelines well everyone including Draco were fooling around. I stayed back preferring to keep well away, this was not something any good could come out of. It was only when Viktor Krum came in that everything got quiet. I had tried to get Hermione attention many times but she was stubborn, it wasn't until she and Krum shared a look that I felt a familiar jealousy bubble up. I slammed my book shut the sound seeming to wake many out of their temporary trance. I angrily stuffed my book into my bag and stalked out. Draco came after me;

"Hey, what's wrong?" Draco asked pulling me to a stop.

"Nothing." I pulled away but he didn't let go.

"I know something is wrong,"

"Don't pretend you care." I hissed jerking away from him.

"Just go away! I don't want to be bothered right now." I began to move away again only to be stopped.

"Whatever is wrong I want to help."

"Well you can't! Okay! You can't help me! Just leave me alone!" I yelled making heads turn. He stayed stalk still no one had ever heard me raise my voice but I couldn't care less. I left without another word.

Did something change since the last time we were together? Am I missing something? I was caught between trying to understand what Hermione was going through and being pissed at Krum. At Draco. At everyone who dared to look at me as I stalked through the school. I wasn't even there for the Goblet ceremony, I instead decided to go for a run hoping to work off my stress. After the ceremony I paused outside the great hall as students were beginning to leave.

"Ziva where were you? The ceremony and dinner is over." Blaise asked.

"Running, doesn't matter I'm not hungry anyway." I replied as I rested against the staircase.

"What is wrong with you!?" Hermione exclaimed one day when she found me in the library. I purposefully set my quill down;

"I could say the same to you." My voice was calm eerily so my gaze focused on her.

"You're the one who had been avoiding me." I finished, she stayed quiet.

"I've been busy, the first task is close and I've been helping Harry then all these classes I'm taking, Ginny needed help with transfiguration, Ron and Harry are fighting."

"Oh okay then..." I went back to my work.

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to be angry? Or hurt that you're choosing to spend all your extra time with them? I'm not, I love you and I know you love them." I kept my head down, not letting much emotion out even though I felt like my heart was starting to break.

"They'll always come first, i mean. It's not like we can just come out to everyone... I'll be happy with whatever time you can find." A group of students walk in, the ball was in her court now.

"Okay, so see you later?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

"She'll never choose you over them Ziva." My head snapped up too find Draco behind a stack of books. My stomach dropped.

"Draco? How long were you-"

"Long enough to see why you've been so distant since this summer." He sat down.

"If you tell anyone I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Make my life miserable? Oh no you won't. Besides I'm not going to tell, I'm concerned with your well-being Ziva despite what you might think, us Malfoy's look out for our family and friends. You are to be my wife. What or who you do is none of my concern until we are married." I didn't speak. I didn't want to marry him but my parents already signed a deal with his.

"What she is doing to you isn't right, but what you are doing to her isn't right either. Does she know about us?"

"Yes. I believe i can change it, for her I'd give up everything."

"But would she give up everything for you?" He stands up.

"She's a Gryffindor her loyalty will always lay with her friends. That's the difference between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin." He bent down.

"Slytherins would do anything for the person they love. They- we would forsake every rule, for the people we love. But Gryffindors aren't like us. They will always do the good thing, the right thing even if it means forsaking the ones they love. She won't choose you Ziva. But I will always be here for you. You can snap at me, push me away all you want. But I will choose you, we didn't want this. But I am willing to give us a chance if and when you are ready. We don't have to be romantic, let's just start with being friends." He ended leaving me to my work.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Comments welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know its been a long time. Sorry for the delay everyone! Heres another chapter I hope you guys enjoy.**

The next couple of weeks were better, Hermione and I saw a bit more of each other. We were paired together in potions class and Found time to meet in the room of requirements.

Draco and I have been talking more, hanging out together sometimes in the common room, we'd study together in the library and go to hogsmeade but nothing went beyond that. Hermione and I had stopped researching for the time being, well she has needed more time with helping Harry.

In transfiguration one day all the girls and all the guys were sitting opposite each other. Professor Snape made the announcement of the Yule Ball to all the Slytherins.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Rose I know your parents have taught you ball dancing. Why don't you join for a demonstration." Draco and I stood up meeting in the center of the room. The music began and we fluidly began to dance. He held me close taking command, his hand grazed across my lower back i flinched and his hand drew up again.

"I'm sorry, i forgot." he whispered and I nodded silent. Other students began to come up paired off by Snape. "Does it always hurt?" he asked

"Yes, i just don't know What to do to stop it." I answered.

"Have you been to madam Pomfrey?"

"No, i don't want to tell anyone. It's not safe."

"Tell Severus he could help slow the progression."

"I did… We've been trying to stop it. All the potions do is make it hurt differently. The only thing that helps me get through it are the glamor charms that keep the clothes from touching it."

"Have you… Been to see her?" He whispered, I swallowed the hurt in my throat and didn't speak allowing myself to simply lean more against him as we moved, my head on his shoulder as I tried not to show the water in my eyes.

"No. She doesn't need to know about this."

"Are you sure?" We stepped apart and I nodded.

After classes I was in the library when Hermione sat down beside me. She looked a little scared.

"What's wrong?"

"The Yule Ball..."

"I've been thinking about it too."

"Viktor Krum asked me to go with him." I bit my tongue and swallowed hard.

"Are you going with him?"

"I had no reason to say no... I hope you're not angry."

"I think we both know this isn't working anyway." I closed my book stealing myself for what I was about to do.

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe we're fooling ourselves into thinking we could actually work out. It isn't fair to either of us."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I look at her, this wasn't fair, she deserves better. Better than me and maybe she'll actually be happy, that's all I want for her.

"Yes." I began to gather my things

"No, I love you Ziva. I won't go to the ball with him. I want to be with you."

"I can't be with you. It's not fair of me to do this to you anymore." I could barely breathe as I turned away, she grabs my hand trying to share her energy with me, trying to communicate but I sealed myself off.

"I can't love you anymore Hermione, I'm sorry. You're better off without me anyway."

"Ziva wait!" She grabs my hand and my hand instinctively closes around hers, I can't say no. just as her friend Ginny walks through the door looking for her. She looks at the door then back at me. I stand frozen watching her and the sea emotions in her eyes, waiting for her next action. For a moment I believed she would stay, but as expected she slips her hand out of mine. In that second I broke, I couldn't breathe so I walked as fast as i could to the only person that offered comfort. I threw open the door leading to the Slytherin common room and rushed in. Draco thankfully was the only one there reading on the couch everyone else was at class.

"Ziva," he closes his book standing in one fluid movement. He catches me as I fall.

The day of the Yule Ball Draco and I waited in the great hall. He kept his hand in mine, we haven't progressed further but there is a deeper sense of companionship. As the music started the champions walked in with their dates. I knew who she was coming with it didn't make it any easier to watch her, I kept my gaze turned away. Draco was nice enough to get me talking and soon swept me into the dance. We didn't leave the dance floor all night, the other Slytherins and us all more than happy to enjoy the high energy.

"Thank you Draco." I say as the dance began to slow, my head leaned against his shoulder my face angled into his neck. I could feel his face turn into my hair.

"Anytime," he responds.

On the dance floor Hermione has her eyes glued to the pair of dancing Slytherins, even as Viktor twirled her she found her eyes going right back or seeking out the black haired Slytherin and blonde haired Malfoy. It broke her heart to see the pair so close, but it seemed like it was nothing more than platonic. Had they been the same way when they were together.

I didn't go to the next challenge in the tournament, Draco went but I stayed in to search the forbidden section in the library while all the teachers were out. My parents had requested for professor Snape to start tutoring me in the dark arts under the radar. They had insisted and oddly enough he agreed. He began by beginning to teach me occlumency, to shield my thoughts which I picked up faster than he expected and was somehow able to actually get into his head.

In potions class I was moved from next to Hermione over to the desk by professor Snape's in between taking notes, I was studying manuscripts creating illusion charms and immersed myself into my studies. One day after Snape dismissed class early and left. I wasn't even close to leaving even well the others began to pack up. I continued writing my eyes darting between my paper and the illusion book I had out in front of me. Lately I've been feeling very frustrated, the sudden change in my studying and the sudden pressure to study the dark arts from my parents was starting to wear on me. But I figured I wouldn't have to lose myself to it so I tried to keep as much of it as I could to theoretical practice but it was hard though because most of this stuff needed to be understood by practice.

"Ziva?" The voice combined with the hand on my shoulder where the rash had spread made me jump causing my quill to break splattering my notes with black ink.

"Son of a b- what?!" My eyes snapped up to startled brown, my notes slapped shut. The illusion spell dissipated, I quickly covered my books up.

"I'm sorry, I- I thought you heard me coming. I just wanted to-" Hermione trailed off noticing how my gaze flickered around the empty classroom.

"Listen Hermione I have to go do some research and re-write these notes. Is there anything you needed?" I shouldered my bag on the opposite shoulder facing her.

"What are you researching? Maybe I can help."

"No thanks Granger. This isn't the normal kind of thing we research." I began to walk away only for her to stop me again.

"What do you mean? We don't research normal magic and since when do you call me Granger?" She pressed.

"It's none of your business Hermione, now if you'll excuse me." Without a second's glance I left.

"Ziva wake up." I shoot up from my bed panting, Pansy stood above me her brow furrowed.

"Are you okay? You were yelling..." She ends.

"Yeah," sweat dripped down my brow, I felt so tired but I drew myself out of bed.

"Get some rest Pans, I'll be downstairs."

"Will you be okay? That sounded like one hell of a dream?" I sighed softly.

"I'll be fine." I grabbed my robe and left without another word. I stopped once down the stairs and leaned heavily against the banner. The dream played in my head again... I was holding Hermione's lifeless body in my arms, crying over her but a darker feeling came up. I wanted to hurt and kill everyone who had a hand in her death.

As I looked up the image of Dumbledore, Harry and Ron stood there. They lead her to her death! But they had their wands pointed at me… Walking into the restroom i could feel the rash spread up my side. I winced drawing my shirt up to reveal a web of black veins spreading across my hip and waist sensitive to the touch and getting worse.

The next day was the finale challenge and as usual I didn't go instead I was in the room of requirements testing out a spell on a dummy. It was a beginner dark arts spell that devoured the victim alive. The only bad thing about this was I couldn't get the feeling, the deep feeling of wanting to hurt someone that much.

The next morning word of Cedric Diggory's death came around. And word that you know who was back. School came to a close, the train ride home was uneventful but as Draco and I got off the train my parents took me right away.

 **Next chapter coming in a couple minutes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Time jump is coming as usual I do not own the harry potter material**

They called me into the den the next afternoon.

"Honey there is something we have to tell you." My mother wrung her hands nervously.

"What is it?"

"You know we love you and no matter what you will always be our daughter." My father says.

"You're scaring me a little here what's going on?" They shared a look.

"We aren't your real parents." For a second that didn't register but as her words sunk in I couldn't speak. "Who are?" i finally asked.

"Your father's name was Tom Riddle and your mother is Bellatrix Black." My father replied.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Your father is back and wants you to take your place beside him."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Lord Voldemort is Tom Riddle your birth father, your birth mother is Bellatrix LeStrange but you are Lady Ziva Black of House Rose and you are the daughter of the most powerful dark wizard in history."

"Well we're telling secrets i have one off my own." I lifted my shirt revealing thev web of black across my hip and up my waist.

"My stars." my mother gasped.

"I need you to get your stuff together we're going somewhere." my father states.

"Where?"

"The only place safe enough for your ascension." he answered.

"Wait? What?! You knew about this?!"

"We knew their would be consequences to your birth parents conception spell. Thanks to a shaman in America we know what is about to happen. We need to keep you safe throughout this change, it will take six months."

"Where will we be going?"

"To your godmother's home. To Tesla Estate, you will be safe there until your ascension is complete." mother answers.

"My ascension?"

"It's what the shamans called it. You were so young when that started happening the first time, black veins all over your body. You would cry so bad we thought you were dying. We went to every specialist we could to figure out what was wrong with you. But no one could find an answer. That's when your godmother Piper told us about the Native American people. It was a far fetched idea, but they are said to be very wise and we were desperate." my mother paused.

"We took you to them and they knew immediately what to do. They told us that your birth was the beginning of a change. Your blood was changing and there was nothing we could do to stop it. What we could do was delay the change. Give you time."

"But now that time is up." I answered.

One year and six months later...

"Are you sure you want to go back? No one will say anything if you don't." Mrs. Rose comments watching me as i pack.

"I'll be fine mom and yes I'm sure, it's time I get back to school. Father thinks it is best I return to my usual studies until I'm needed."

"And that Granger girl that keeps writing to you?" My head snaps back to the mother who raised me.

"Who writes to me is none of your concern."

"I understand but I'm your mother I've a right to be concerned. Especially since you have yet to write her back. I know you cared for her, that exercise you and she taught your father and I goes alot deeper then you told us at first."

"I was wondering when you would figure it out... I do miss her, but it would be unwise of me to get involved with her."

"That deep of a connection doesn't go away."

"I know that! I feel her absence every day, but I will not be the reason she is killed." She stayed silent. "Plus… she's not a concern for me right now." my mother glanced at the bed where Amara lay spiraled in the bed asleep after the night's adventures.

"You'll keep her safe?" i asked.

"Of course." my mother answers. I sit beside Amara and kiss her forehead.

" _Sleep well little one. I will owl you tonight._ " i sent the words to her telepathically.

"Hmmm." was all she could muster as a response her breathing deep giving no indication that she heard anything. I smiled, silently praying for her safety.

"It's her! Shut up she's coming- my mother told me-" I turned a dark glare at the Hufflepuff sixth year across from me.

"Ziva Rose where have you been this past year and a half?" Pansy says coming to sit down in front of me.

"Studying abroad and it's not Rose anymore. It's Black."

"So it's true! You're Bellatrix LeStranges love child!" Blaise says.

"Have you seen your mother?" Pansy whispered, my gaze found hers and darkened. Fear blossomed across her face.

"I suggest you keep those questions to yourself, unless of course you want to know what happens to people who ask me stupid questions." Her face was pale and she quickly shakes her head.

"I'm going for a walk, don't wait up." With that I left, my eyes meet green on my way out.

"Harry?" I paused lightly touching his hand.

"I'm sorry about your Godfather. My uncle was a brave man."

"And your mother killed him." He ground out. I continued past him without another word.

"Where have you been!" Hermione exclaimed once I had gotten her alone in a vacant compartment.

"I'm Sorry there were some things I needed to sort out back at home. I couldn't risk drawing their attention to you, if they even knew I was here..." I hugged her tightly.

"Who? Who are you protecting me from?" She asked not letting me go.

"I didn't want this, Hermione despite what's happened my feelings for you have never changed." For the first time in over a year I opened myself up. I felt her react opening herself up to me.

"I still love you."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Everything happens for a reason. I didn't know it at the time but if I had stayed with you. You would have been killed. You could still be killed, you have to promise me you'll stay away from me."

"Why? Who are you protecting me from!? Whatever, whoever it is we can face it together." She keeps a tight hold on my hands.

"I don't want to lose you again." She ends.

"Bellatrix Black is my mother. She will kill you if she finds out, if she even have the slightest reason to suspect I have fallen for you. Please Hermione just stay away, I'm begging you until all of this is over. I will not let them hurt you, I will keep as much of this as far away from you as I possibly can."

"Okay, I promise."

The next day after classes and in the dead of night Draco and I left the common room to go about our real task for coming back to Hogwarts. He was to figure out a way for other Death Eaters to get into Hogwarts. I on the other hand have been tasked with assassinating Albus Dumbledore. I paced back and forth in the room well Draco was trying to find a way to activate some dusty cabinet.

"What if you send him a box of chocolate you know, catch him off guard or something."

"That would be too obvious Draco, no… It would have to be something small, hard preferably something that a curse can easily be molded too, but big enough to hold the entire spell."

"Like a diamond Necklace?" he asked holding up a small necklace with a single diamond on it.

"No, thats too small. It needs to bigger at least six large gems to hold the energy another six to implant the Curse." When I turn again a necklace lay at my feet and I smiled.

"Perfect, thank you Room of Requirement." I picked up the necklace as Draco turned to me.

"It's just a room Ziva, it can't understand you."

"I beg to differ, just because we are supposed to be bad doesn't mean we shouldn't give magick the respect it deserves." I set the necklace down asking for a paper to wrap it in once I was done placing the curse and feeling the stones with the necessary amount of energy to sustain the curse I wrapped it up. Tomorrow is the Hogsmeade trip, I'd place it in the Three Broomsticks and whoever comes in first will be forced into taking it directly to Dumbledore.

"Son of a fucking fucker!" I exclaimed that night after the Hogsmeade trip and my failed attempt to curse the Headmaster.

"Calm down Ziva, the first attempt always fails remember?" He comments feeding my words to me.

"I should have known that kid couldn't follow directions right. I told her not to touch it or even look into the bag! Fucking-" I stalked the room.

"It's not like it would have worked on him anyway Z, the Curse was too weak. It didn't even kill the girl."

"Thats besides the point!" I grabbed my bag stalking toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get ready to a dinner with Slughorn and a couple other selected students. Gotta keep up appearances." I replied walking out of the door.

 **Don't worry its nothing terrible! Hopefully I can get to explaining this new mystery connection to the young Tesla Heir but you'll have to stick around! next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It seems I like to drop chapters in bunches.**

"Ms. Black how nice of you to join us. Please take a seat." I paused for a second noticing there was only one seat left and it was on the other side of Hermione. I gave her glance.

"So Ms. Black we were just talking about what your families have been up too. Tell me how are your parents doing?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Rose are doing quite well actually, mother is attending a conference in America a new study something about linking Muggles to having an even more ancient innate magickal ability then even we have. It's in its infancy but I find it quite intriguing. As for my father I think he's in the midst of a rather worrisome case trying to find my birth mother."

"Oh that's right I heard the goblins figured out your true lineage. What an interesting tale. Do they have any idea who your father was?"

"No, that's a bit of a mystery to me. Some people are insinuating he was a muggle or muggle-born and that was why she gave me up."

"That study you were talking about. Could it be true?" Hermione asked making the two Slytherin girls across from me flicker the gazes at me.

"It's plausible, there are many things in this world that cannot be explained." I lay my hand on top of hers.

"Including the possibility that Muggle-borns are more unique and powerful than either of our worlds magic users." I let my hand fall again.

"Muggles have magic? That's absurd!" One of the girls proclaimed.

"Actually it's not, Muggle studies here are pretty basic. If you decided to go deeper you'll find they have their own type of magick. It's slow and you can barely see it happening but if you look closely it's there. Its almost Synchronistic in nature. It works as if they have one mind, like a Hive of bees but on a larger and more complicated scale."

"Fascinating. How do you know about all of this? What are your sources?" Slughorn asked.

"I'm my Sources, I have had a fascination with trying to figure out the muggle culture since I was very young. I haven't been keeping up with my studies sorry to say but I hope to pick it up again real soon. Perhaps I'll finally put to rest this terrible blood supremacy crap."

"That's a bit out there don't you think?" the other of the two girls says.

"Possibly for those resistant to change. But I intend to wipe out this useless fighting once and for all. We've been acting like the Muggles for too long, It's time to lead by example and change our ways. Or die fighting a pointless fight. Magic is in our blood Muggleborn or pure blood and everything inbetween. To kill another with magic in their blood is wrong."

"Aren't you the daughter of a renowned Death Eater? How do we know you aren't one." Harry says from the other side of Hermione.

"That only means I've had a lot of time to think about this. I don't want to be your enemy, I'm just trying to right the wrongs in this world."

"A big task for sixth year my dear." Slughorn comments.

"Maybe. But let's just say I was born into it."

"Now if I were Dumbledore who do I trust and who would be mostly likely to give me a bottle of this aged oak mead?" At the room of requirements Draco and I are brainstorming.

"What kind of spell would I use to link a pair of hide away cabinets?" He asked.

"A modified teleportation spell." i answered.

"McGonagall I think they're pretty close." I continued to pace considering his suggestion.

"I don't think she'd go for Mead, a wine maybe." I picked up the bottle studying it.

"Maybe not teleportation like we know it, these are two separate places we're working with. Why not try quantum tunneling?"

"Quantum what?"

"Like wormholes."

"What!?"

"It's like a teleportation spell but you don't have to preform the spell every time you use it once the two places are linked the space inside creates a wormhole that let's you travel from this cabinet to the other without wasting time or energy preparing and executing the teleportation spell." I explained.

"How about Slughorn? He's new, you can put the bottle in his quarters. Give him the idea of giving it to Dumbledore as a gift for the holidays. All that sounds good in theory only one problem... How do I do that?" As usual we were clearly able to understand each other as we bounced ideas and comments back and forth.

"This might take some research Drake, let's start with creating a sigil to carve into the back."

"What about the Meade? How will you give him the idea?"

"A Note on the neck, it's going to be a subliminal suggestion."

"A what?" A smile pulled across my lips.

"I'll tell you later, come on." I pulled him across the table sitting him down at the desk.

"Research Wormholes." A couple seconds later a couple books popped up.

"I swear it likes you better than me." He comments talking about the room of requirement.

The next morning I was in the library studying Ancient Rune symbols and copying them to give Draco for his wormhole experiment. He would do it but he had to begin repairing the cabinet.

"Teleportation Runes?" My body tensed my head snapping up.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" My gaze darted to hers and I quickly snapped my notes shut but it was too late.

"Interterrestrial Space jumping? What are you up too?" she hummed leaning against the desk.

"Nothing, just research." I began to pack my things away.

"I have some time would you like to go for a walk by the lake."

"I can't,"

"Can't or won't."

"Doesn't matter, I told you to stay away from me. We can't be together."

"I don't care about your mother. I can protect myself." She says firmly.

"I don't doubt that, but it's important that you stay-" all of a sudden her lips are on mine hungry, my fingers slid into her hair her grasping hands pull me closer.

 **I hope I do get too graphic about what happens next (Possible lemon next chapter?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so no Lemon scene sorry guys. Just know it happened.**

"Ziva?" Hermione says her fingers lightly tracing designs on my hip.

"Yes?" My breath ghosted across her neck, we lay limbs twined together on the transfigured cot a blanket draped over us.

"Have you been... You know researching again?"

"During my year away yes, my parents took me to the states to hide from Voldemort and keep me away from my birth mother. I learned a lot from them."

"Did Draco go with you?" My eyes snapped open.

"He spent a month with me before fifth year started, nothing happened if that's what you're getting at."

"Oh, so the betrothal is off. I mean the Weasleys said that most high blood families do that kind of thing." I felt my blood begin to boil but I kept my cool.

"They know nothing about 'high blood' society Hermione. They would know more about incest then any so called 'high born' family." My voice was bordering on a low growl.

"What are you implying?" I pull back at the high pitched tone in her voice.

"Exactly what you think I'm implying Hermione. The Weasleys and many other 'low born' families have an even higher tenancy to interbreed with each other."

"You're lying." As usual she jumps to defend them, I pull away from her.

"Believe what you want, as usual you side with them." I quickly begin to get up.

"What that supposed to mean? Wait where are you going?!" She watches as I begin to get dressed.

"It means that in all the years we've been together not once have you chosen me, your loyalty is to them. Not once have you given me a reason to trust you, with anything besides my heart! I love you but I can't trust you with the things I have to deal with. Not if you can't even trust me enough to see through their bullshit!"

"That's rich coming from the Snake Queen herself!" Her voice was sharp looking back at her I could see the regret coming, hurt was quickly replaced by anger.

"So I can't be trusted because I'm a Slytherin?" I continued to the door.

"Don't walk away from me! I didn't mean it like that!" She exclaimed grabbing my hand halfway to the door.

"Don't touch me!" I yanked my hand away my face twisting.

"I know exactly who you've been talking to, if you trust him more than you ever trusted me, then go fuck that inbred carrot top for all I care." My eyes full of hate, of pure distain. I can see the tears in her eyes and a suddenly had a flash of a memory. Of _him_ and _her_ and just as suddenly I felt sick.

"I see you already have..." She realized what memory she had accidentally shared with me. Her night with Ron Weasly. I was gonna be sick!

"No! Wait please! It's not-" she tried to grasp my arm. But I yanked it away.

"Don't touch me!" I backed away the betrayal written across my face.

"Please Ziva I- I thought you-"

"You thought I what!? That I Cheated on you!? There was you only ever _you_! I think I'm gonna be sick." I paced away then turned back. There were tears now honest to god tears in her eyes!

"I'm sorry! It meant nothing!"

"And you think that makes it alright! Is that all I am to you?! Just someone to test out your sexuality on! You were so ungratified with him that you used me!" She tried to come forward again but I backed away.

"No, it's not like that. Please let me explain."

"There is no explaining!" I snapped savagely, my face twisted into a grimace.

"Stay away from me Hermione. Draco was right… I should have never trusted you."

"Z where have you been? I finished the cabinet over an hour ago!" I didn't speak tossing the note book of runes in his direction moving to the other side of the room where the Meade sat. Draco watched me closely, from my bag I pulled out all the ingredients needed to make Silver Spring a deadly life taking potion. It was common to make the ingredients could be found in the forbidden forest.

I had put off making this potion because the last ingredient needed was pure hostile intent. All of my sadness had turned to a anger. Even the thought of that inbred red haired blood traitor touching her was enough to make my blood boil. I wanted Ron Weasley dead with every fiber inside me.

I began the process keeping the feeling with me as I did. Draco stayed back knowing now was not the time. Five hours later my potion was finished presented as a clear colorless tasteless poison. The next thing was getting it into the bottle without opening it. That was easily done.

"So do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" Draco asked once we were back in the common room for the night. We had glasses of juice spiked with alcohol.

"We had sex." He choked nearly spraying his drink everywhere!

"Who? You and-" he stopped himself.

"Yes, then she had the nerve to call me a liar when I corrected her about inbreeding in our society. Then I got a memory of hers... She was with him. From what I felt she was with him last week give or take a couple days."

"You mean?" He stopped when I looked away.

"I know I have no reason to be angry with her... We weren't- together you know."

"What did you do?"

"I left. There was nothing else I could do." I gulped down the rest of my drink and brought out a bottle of rum feeling my cup again. Hoping to numb out the pain in my chest.

"Now she'll stay away and I won't have to worry about my mother or father finding out." My voice cracked, my throat aching. He sat closer to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders, I leaned into him letting the tears fall. In the dead of night I was glad everyone was asleep.

Two days later it was nearing the end of school, testing was done and the Gryffindor's had won the Quitage game of the season. I stayed well away, my latest attempt to assassinate the head master failed nearly killing Ron Weasley in the process. My intention to kill him overshadowing it's original purpose.

Today Draco and I were hidden away in a back room on a couch I transfigured beside a window. Rain hit against the stained glass, Draco takes a long hit from the joint I made him holding the smoke in his lungs for a couple seconds before exhaling a cloud and handing it to me.

"What do the muggles call this?" Draco asked for a second time.

"It has many names but marijuana is a common term for it."

"I like it and all it is, is a plant?"

"Yup, they've been outlawing it for centuries."

"This makes what we do not feel so bad you know? I mean our family's would kill us- or worse if we didn't." He spoke around another hit.

"Yeah..." I leaned my head back relaxing into the plush cushions.

"It's happening tonight." He says eyes going far off.

"I know..."

"Can you do it? Kill him?"

"I have too."

By the time Draco is opening the cabinet I had followed Dumbledore to the Astronomy tower. It was the highest point in the castle providing a better place to apparate from.

"Expelliarmus!" A second later his wand thrust from his grasp.

"Miss. Black... What- I never expect this from you. Of all people. Your cousin but."

"Be quiet Albus! I- I don't want to talk to you." I froze unable to speak the spell... Hermione flashed through my mind, I didn't want to do this. I never wanted to hurt her. I was suddenly very conflicted.

"Ziva you don't have to do this... I see how in love you are. I seen how hurt you were, she wouldn't want this."

"What do you know about anything! You started this! Curcio!" The rage in my action was sudden and terrifying, he cried out as the spell hit.

"Don't beg for mercy don't. I seen his memory!" I stopped the spell stepping forward fast and swiping my foot forward kicking him in the gut. He coughed hard bending forward, I circled around him.

"How many others were there? How many eleven, twelve, thirteen year olds have you put your hands on! How many have you bent to your will! How many have you been influencing since my father!" Another swift kick to the face breaking his nose. I stepped back breathing past my rage and stalked away.

"Please." He begged.

"There is no please Albus. No amount of begging. No savior for you. This is a mercy Albus I know what that black is on your arm... I tried to combine it with a curse of my own that feeds that darkness. You would have been dead by the weeks end."

"Kaitie Bell." he connected the dots.

"Yes, I thought it was pretty clever. It would have worked but Kaitie just couldn't help herself. Oh well it was more of a helpful suggestion anyway, one of my more recent experiments. Then there was the poison in a bottle."

"Ron Weasley the Meade Slughorn shared." He looked shocked

"Yup that would have worked too but my intentions had overshadowed the purpose. Universal Loopholes..." The door at the bottom crashed open.

"You don't want to do this, you don't have to."

"I don't want to do it... I don't want to kill anything. But I have to now... Not to would be a dishonor to Katie's pain, to Draco's work, he needs this win. I knew what I was getting into, what I had to do. I am prepared for the consequences." My mother, Draco, Professor Snape and a group of others rounded the corner.

"Hello my Darling." Bellatrix snicked taking in the situation.

"Saving the show for us?" Draco hums.

"You know how I like an audience..." He meets my eyes and understating passed between us.

"What are you waiting for daughter?" My gaze flickered between my mother and the Head Master.

"Just taking in the moment mother, I've waited so long for this."

"Oh yes. I see little love." She slid her arms around my shoulders. She began whispering to me but I found myself actually taking in the moment remembering every detail. If this was the experience I choose I will remember it. I closed my eyes taking a deep breathe, as I exhaled my eyes opened my wand rose.

"Avada Kedavra." A bright flash lit up the room there was a deep laugh from my mother low and prideful.

"Good girl." I didn't acknowledge the praise good or not he was another life and I suddenly felt dirty but I couldn't break down here. I couldn't show weakness! So I turned away.

"Let's go." I hurried out.

The further I ran the more the weight of the situation dawned on me, I slowed, my heart racing. There was fire everywhere, I couldn't concentrate!

"She trusted you!" All of a sudden a spell whizzed by me. I turned around.

"You killed him! You hurt Ron, Katie and Hermione!" I blocked the next spell.

"Petrificus totalus!" He fell to the ground paralyzed.

"Stay out of it Potter. Don't speak of things you don't understand." I turned away disappearing into the fire.

 **WHAAAAATTT lol Comments welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

Draco and I were the pride and joy of many of the Death Eaters, my father was so proud. After they took hogwarts father and mother stepped up my training, I had to do harder and harder things. Give myself over to the darkest parts of me. The hunt for Harry, Ron and Hermione continued on.

I did whatever I could to keep one step behind them, even going as far as to set up fake trails, going further then the order to ensure they stayed hidden. She hated me for doing what I did but I did what I had to do to protect her. I was working in the gray for her. I did bad things but in order to keep doing the good.

It came to the point where I completely turned my emotions off to the screaming of stronger and stronger emotionally powered spells. One day Draco and I were in Malfoy manor, when the doors opened three figures thrown to the floor at our feet.

"Call the Dark Lord immediately!" Lucius demanded. My eyes turned wide and I cursed. I cursed every god, every goddess every higher power I had ever prayed to my gaze focused on Hermione even as the others planned.

"Put them in the dungeon. Wait until my father gets here." Hermione stared at me with pleading eyes as she was pulled away. My stomach twisted painfully.

"Finally! The dark Lord will be pleased." Bellatrix hummed delightedly.

"Wonderful." I ground out, my entire body was on edge.

"Call me when he gets here. I have business. And separate them." I turned to go.

"What is more important than this?" I turned back to her.

"I have my own opinions about all of this, I am not the one in charge. Call me when he gets here and I will witness his victory. Until then I have plans of my own to work on." I left without further words leaving no room for argument.

I stalked toward my rooms flinging the door shut behind me.

"Son of a fucking fucker!" I snarled grabbing a glass vase on my dresser and throwing it across the room. It burst apart with a satisfying shatter across the wall. I covered my face kneeling in the center of my room, the emotions I had been holding back surfaced in my chest.

Tears of frustration flooded my eyes, stupid idiots, it was going fine! All they needed was to stay the hell away until I could convince my father it didn't have to be that way. But fuck! Not only do they break into my vault but they get caught! My stomach twisted painfully all of a sudden and a piercing scream echoed across the house.

"Hermione!?" I exclaimed jumping up to return back to the main room. I stilled myself once outside the door, regulating my breathing and walking in.

"What is going on in here?" My mother looked up, her eyes glittering with glee.

"Darling daughter, you're just in time to watch me break this mudblood."

"Is that really necessary, father will be here soon. Then this will all be over."

"Are you trying to save this mudblood?" She drew herself up dark eyes narrowing. I glanced down at her my chest aching, seeing her in pain made my blood boil but I stilled my nerves.

"I'm not, I want her. She could be useful for my research." Bellatrix snorted.

"Your research concerning muggle magic. Absurd at best." She mocked.

"Father seems to understand the concept, we haven't gotten any muggleborn willing to work with me on this. She seems fearless. I want her unbroken." A round about truth.

My mother moved like a feral creature and the room grew quiet.

"Do not lie to me!" She howled stopping an inch before my face like a hooded snake catching my eyes.

"I know what you've been trying to hide. You love her." She hummed and suddenly I was faced with the truth I had hidden. My face stays neutral.

"Don't do this mother. Despite what you think she is talented and magically Gifted for a muggleborn that is, ask anyone. She was with me when I first started the experiments. I will allow your questioning but in this you are interfering with _my_ work!" She seemed to be thinking it over. Then smirked, her predatory like gaze never wavering.

"You really do love her." Her voice was rough like a vice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She giggled.

"You are good," she kicked Hermione over from her prone position. I fought to stay under control following her movements with neutrality.

"You set up your cover well, you haven't even looked at her since you got here. Gives you the illusion of control and confidence. But you sure did come running fast when you heard her scream. That indicates a certain kind of fondness for this filthy blooded mongrel. Such a pretty face isn't she." She grabbed Hermione's chin roughly.

"I know you love her because you see. I found this." She held up a letter, my eyes narrowed.

"And what might that be mother."

"A letter with all your deepest thoughts and fears written out. I've known for quite some time, don't worry darling it's perfectly natural to fight for the one you love." I finally looked to Hermione hoping she was okay, the moment I caught her eyes I knew she was making connections.

"But does she love you, that is the question." She circled a kneeling Hermione.

"Shut up." I snapped suddenly when I seen Hermione was about to speak.

"I do." The pain flipped momentarily into happiness. She still loves me? Then all of a sudden a group of people appear in the doorway.

"Hermione!" My blood ran cold. I could feel a spell coming at me, a second later I was redirecting the spell current around my body and returning it to sender which just so happened to be Harry Potter himself. He jumped out of the way firing another when a second later everything stopped. My mother had Hermione; a wand to her head, Lucius had Ron bound beside her. Harry and Draco facing off.

"Do you see daughter, she doesn't love you. It's this one she wants. This 'inbred swine' as you so fondly called him. He has touched her, made her moan and groan. Just look at the way he charged into rescue her. No man goes through all that trouble for a friend." She explains, then circled around to me. Leaving the pair unrestrained but the wands pointed at them kept them in place. Bellatrix starts to lift my arm, my wand I didn't know was in my hand now pointed at them.

"And the kicker is, she liked it. Loved it even. Feeling rough hands on her flesh. Stiff meat inside bringing her to climax." The thought sent my blood to a boil but I couldn't say anything, or do anything not to her. Never to her. Tears of frustration begin to well in my eyes and my fingers tightened around my wand.

"His lips on her neck. Hands in her hair." The vision of them flashed across my mind.

"Stop it." I whispered not knowing weather sadness or rage was going to win. The pain in my chest growing with every word my mother spoke. She bent down to my ear;

"Her lips on his, her hands roaming his body. Touching him in a most sinful way. Aren't you angry, hurt. That pain in your chest, the rage building inside you. Just let it out." Hermione could see the conflict in my eyes, the pain of betrayal. It had been a long time since she had taped into the part of herself that knew the energy in front of her. That could connect to that energy but she did.

In-between the inward debate, my mother's whispering words and the rage building inside. I felt a brush on energy against mine. It sent a wave of tingles along my skin and the ache was soon covered in warmth. A warmth uniquely hers. I closed my eyes feeling like I could breathe again. It was her, she still knew how to tap into the quantum field.

"Nothing like that happened again _."_ The thought was sent to me on the wave of energy as well as spoken out loud. Closely followed by another wave of warmth and light. Then a sick feeling churned in the pit of my stomach... I still couldn't stomach the thought, he was inside her.

"Liar!" I physically flinched when Bellatrix lashed out, slapping Hermione across the face. Calling her out, even if it hadn't been a lie. Hermione shook her head, if she could she'd be backing up.

"Don't do this, you can still choose-"

"A different path?" My voice held barely contained rage, a darkness in it that I had been fighting for what felt like aeons.

"My Path was chosen for me at birth. I've been fighting it all my life. I _was_ good. But There is a monster inside of me. No matter how hard I try, no matter the pain my humanity feels about her. I can't hurt her." I let my wand fall.

"That is the curse you gave me mother. I know about the spell you used to bare a Pureblood Heir for him. You created a Monster. There is no Pureblood in the world like me." my eyes glowed blood red. My skin shivering as nails grew into claws.

"But the monster you gave me has one weakness and it's her. It's always been her." Waves of energy pulsed around me. All of a sudden I had Ron by the throat my claws digging into his skin.

"I may not be able to hurt you. But I'm tired of restraining my instincts." Ron struggled his fingers clawing at my hands, the long red scratches wheeling with blood feed the monster inside me. His fear was like the sweetest honey.

"Confringo!" The spell was spoken to my left, a second later a spell hit me, causing an explosion that threw me full back into the wall.

The fight continued as I drew myself up, rolling my shoulders and neck. There was a long gash going up the side of my left shoulder. In front of my eyes the gash began to heal, there was hardly any blood, I could actually see the muscle and skin needling back together.

In those same seconds My gaze locked on Harry, Ron and finally Hermione. The monster inside fully coming out, I was only able to take one step forward before the trio dashed over to the elf. There was a sharp crack and like that they are gone.

 **I hope you liked it! comment if you'd like.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Where is he?!" Lord Voldemort exclaimed sweeping into the room. I melted into a kneel taking hold of the monster still smouldering with rage.

"Ask Bellatrix." I frowned letting my features settle.

"Bella?" She glared at me.

"My Lord we-"

"She lost him. They somehow got out of the dungeon and were able to escape. Because she wanted a couple minutes of play time with My Mudblood! We had a deal!" I stood facing him my entire presence screaming predator. He watched me with weary eyes noting the change in my tone as well as feeling the energy aound me.

"She's in love with her!" Bellatrix proclaimed holding up the letter.

"Is this true daughter?" His eyes slide to me.

"That's irrelevant, I do what I have to to protect _her_. I didn't care about the boy. If had the time, one traitor would be dead, your Golden Boy subdued and my mudblood competent enough to continue research." I seethed my irises darkening.

"What stopped you?"

"It wouldn't have happened in the first place if they were separated from each other in the beginning like I requested. Did I not request that Wormtail." He jumped back terrified and squeaked, it was like two snakes circling each other watching us through fear choked eyes.

"Yes! Yes! But mistress Bellatrix says put the boys down with the others! Well she questioned the mudblood!" He spilled.

"Furthermore they wouldn't have gotten away if Bellatrix hadn't been ranting about useless things, like my love of her." His eyes narrowed at me.

"Yes I love her but do you see me putting up a fight. Have I done anything to suggest my loyalty lie with anyone but you. Father." I bowed my head.

"I know my place and if it is your wish I will bear any punishment you decide."

"No my child. You were not in the wrong... I do remember our meeting concerning your mudblood. Bellatrix kneel."

"My Lord..." Her eyes widened slightly but she obeyed.

That night I could feel my blood boiling in my veins as I paced outside the cabinet waiting for Draco, after Voldemort had commanded my mother to kneel he had dismissed me, stopping the Malfoys before they could retreat. We were the Head Boy and Girl for our last year, we use the wormhole to get from Malfoy Manor then back to the school. Fifteen minutes past and Draco finally stumbled out nearly collapsing holding his arm tightly.

"Close the portal." He gasped, I quickly shut the doors locking them with a series of locks with sigils on them. Placed on the right pattern it'll only open from this end. I knelt beside him;

"Draco what happened!?" Tears watered in his eyes. And he held out his arm shaking uncontrollably. I pulled up his sleeve and swallowed thickly.

"He had me bitten for my father's 'disobedience' I'm... I'm a Werewolf." His voice cracked tears flooded his eyes again.

"It's okay." I hugged him, holding his head in my arms as he cried.

"It's going to be okay. You're not alone." He cried harder holding me tightly. I looked up out the window noticing the growing crescent moon.

After that night Draco became more withdrawn, he became more aggressive as the nights passed. Headmaster Snape had provided Wolfsbane. I sat back my legs crossed in front of me.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked one morning the night before the full moon.

"Keeping in touch with my Animagus." I replied calmly.

"Your animagus? It takes weeks to create one let alone bring it out." Without speaking I drew it out. My body lengthening, fur the color of moonlight covering my body. He stepped back stunned.

"A Wolf?" I shifted back.

"I told you, you wouldn't have to do this alone." My eyes stayed the color of the wolf's glowing gold. I'd have to stay in touch with it all day in some way, if I wanted to be ready to help Draco tomorrow night. His shoulders relaxed and he stepped forward, pulling me into a hug. He held tightly as I circled my arms around his shoulders. His head laid against my shoulder. I could feel his tears on my neck, I let him lean against me.

"Thank you." He whispered not letting go.

"You've done the same. I love you Drake."

"I'm afraid." He whispered.

"I know, but you are strong. You will survive this. You are a Malfoy and you will adapt because that's what you do. You are Loved, you are loved you will not lose your heart." He stepped away.

"Is the room ready for tomorrow?"

"I'm going there to check it right now. I'll be stopping by the kitchens on the way there. Have you taken your wolfsbane?" He presented a bottle and flipped it over to show it was empty.

"Get some rest Drake."

"Actually I think I'll come with you. Do you think Katie is still in there." I smiled at the light that entered his eyes when he talked about her.

"Probably. Come on then, the dementors will be patrolling tonight so we gotta be careful."

It took a couple of minutes to swing by the kitchens to pick up a couple bags of food I had the house elves prepare for the kids in the room of retirements. Draco shrunk them to smaller size and we headed out toward the dungeons stopping as a door appeared to our right. We disappeared through the door.

"Draco! Ziva!" The group of kids Neville and Ginny Weakly leading them surrounded us as Draco unshrunk the bags of food. Bright glowing lights danced around them lighting their way here knew how to summon them.

"Thank you!" Ginny handed out the food and drinks the youngest being handed food first. She preferred not to interact with me even though I saved her life, not that I really cared. She had this weird stink about her that was present on all the Weasley family.

"How is it out there? Is there any news?" Neville asked well Draco and Kaitie walked toward a more private area.

"It's the same. More patrols since the escape. How's preparations for the full moon coming?"

"Good." He motioned me to follow.

"There's a room down here he can use to transform in. It's pretty spacious, the chains are hooked up." He opened the door.

"Expecto Patronum." A wolf materialized jumping around the room which seemed to be the foundations of the castle itself.

"Perfect. Thanks Neville." We backed out of the room.

"Thank you... You know it's the least we can do. You saved us after all." He responded the light of a long silver ribbon flowed like water on the air around us.

"Let's just hope it wasn't for nothing. How are the others?"

"Holding on." He sighs, I grasped his shoulder.

"This isn't forever. We'll figure out a way out of this." He gave me a slight smile.

"I hope so. How are you? You're not looking to good these past couple days."

"I'll be fine." He took my hand. He had been the first person I saved from a dementor attack, it had been during one of my first patrols around the castle. He was just moments from being kissed to death.

Honestly i knew the other death eaters had it out for a student here, they were relentless on pursuing him almost as mercilessly as Voldemort was on pursuing Harry. I had been there, over hearing my mother's plan to send death eaters after him. It took me days to decide what to do after that. It was completely by accident that I saw it before I saw him and I reacted on instinct. Whipping my wand out I didn't even have to speak as the bright white wolf leapt from the tip of my wand rushing the slouched over dementor. I raced over to the prone figure, hooking his arm over my shoulders.

"Come on, stay awake for me. Hey- hey tell me your name." His head lulled to the side as I half carried him through the halls knowing they wouldn't stop until they had killed him.

"N-Neville." He sighed barely audible.

"We're going to the room of requirements, do you know what that is?" I tried to keep him talking. I knew they were still after us.

"DA. Dum- Dumblefor ar-army." He continued, I came to a stop noticing a door beginning to open. I quickly helped him inside waiting in front of the door until it fully closed. I relaxed and knelt down beside him.

"Neville." I pressed his back against the wall.

"It's gonna be okay, you're safe here, rest now." His head lulled to the side.

"It's gonna be okay." That seemed to have become our phrase. I swallowed the pain in my throat and I found myself stepping into the circle of his arms. I knew he cared Luna but he has never acted on his thoughts and even though I still loved Hermione I didn't know where we stood... She probably hated me. But as our eyes meet the year's worth of staying strong, of building this relationship. He hadn't trusted me at first but as I saved more and more kids.

He began to see the other side of me, the side very few people have ever seen. He trusted me now and I trusted him. His fingers threaded through mine and I found myself moving closer. His hand on my hip his eyes glancing at my lips. Cautiously I brushed my lips against his, he caught my lips his fingers threaded into my hair.

"Is this okay." He asked when we parted for air. I let my fingers lightly brush along his jawline and brought his lips back to mine. That was all the answer he needed. Hands on my hips he guided me back until the back of my knees meet the side of a bed. Our movements were slow deliberate, fingers dragged along skin. Lips grazing across my neck. I unbuttoned his shirt my hands gliding across his chest...

 **Leave a comment if you want!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

I curled up against him.

"Thank you." His arm circled around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He looked down at me.

"For what?"

"We didn't have protection." My eyes widened, usually I didn't worry about that I had only ever been with Hermione and truthfully sex was usually the last thing on my mind. I silently cursed my recklessness but something else inside me wasn't worried.

"It's okay, are you worried about it?" I asked laying my head against his chest.

"I don't know... I've always wanted a family, but In this war would it be wise? Is this a one time thing?"

"I'm second in command of all death eaters the only person above me is you-know-who. If anything our child would be well taken care of and protected beyond any other in this world. Truthfully I don't know if this is a one time thing or not. You're- you're amazing, kind- compassionate, brave. You're everything I'm not and if Harry wins at least this baby will have a good father." I let a tear roll down my cheek then wiped it away.

"You're amazing too you know. Despite the things you have to do, you're more loving and compassionate then you give yourself credit for. You didn't have to save me that night, you didn't have to save the others either. You're not a bad person. If we do have a child, I don't think I could have chosen a better mother."

"So you're okay _if_ I am?" He nodded relaxed, his eyes drifting closed.

"Good night Nev." I kissed his cheek watching him fall asleep. Once I figured he was out for the night, I carefully drew myself out from under the covers getting dressed in the light of the almost full moon.

The rest of the kids were asleep in the main room when I stepped out the door. Draco was nowhere to be seen so I quickly made my way back to the head boy and girls common room for a shower and some much needed sleep.

The next night Draco and I were back in the room of requirements Neville, Dean and Kaitie watching as I clapped the chains on Draco's ankles and wrists.

"Is this really necessary?" Kaitie asked staying close to Draco.

"Yes, these chains are charmed not to break. The last thing we want is a Werewolf loose in Hogwarts."

"She's right Kate I'll be fine. You guys should get out of here, I can already feel the moon's effect."

"Are you sure you'll be okay down here with him?" Neville asked concern written across his face. My eyes glowed gold.

"I'm sure. Wolves recognize their own right." He swallowed thickly.

"Just be careful."

"I will." Draco's jaw dropped noticing the something new between us. As the Trio left. I looked back at him, he had this wide shit-eating grin on his face.

"Shut it."

"I didn't say anything!" He exclaimed trying not to laugh.

"Well I said shut it." It didn't take long after that for the transformation to begin. It looked extremely painful his bones cracking lengthening and shortening over and over again. He was covered in sweat.

"I can't do this Ziva." He panted fingers curled around my hands.

"Yes, you can. This is gonna happen weather we like it or not. You have to let it happen, don't fight it." He yelled in pain and I could see the transformation continue to happen. I took the time to shift forms. The werewolf took over panting it's blue eyes lifting to mine.

It snarled lunging at me, the chains stopped him from moving any further. I lay down in front of him watching as he continued to try and get me. The night was full of snarling and howling but by around three he had relaxed a little seeing as he couldn't get away. As the sun began to come up he began to shift back.

"Ziva? Is it okay to come down?" I hear Neville call from the top of the stairs. I barked twice our signal for all clear.

"We brought some blankets." I shifted back accepting the blanket to cover myself with. Kaitie draped hers over Draco.

"Was it bad?" She asked.

"Yeah, first time is always bad." She looked back down at him.

"He'll be okay Kate." Neville consoled as Draco began to wake.

"Ziva are you doing okay?" Draco asked one day all I was doing school work. We had just gotten back from a meeting with Voldemort.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired I guess." I replied yawning widely.

"You haven't been sleeping well the past couple days." He observed, I sighed laying my quill down.

"Nightmares... After effects of the advanced Dark Arts spells my father has me performing. It's okay..." I tried to ease his concerns.

"No it's not okay! You're pushing yourself too far. It's not healthy. For you or the-" he cut himself off.

"The what Draco?" I asked him moving to sit up straighter.

"I- with these advanced senses i can-smell the difference."

"What's different?" I pressed.

"You're pregnant." I froze, i mean i knew it had been a possibility but I didn't actually think...

"It doesn't change anything."

"The hell it doesn't! This is a baby we're talking about!"

"I know that! But it doesn't change our end goal. I may be pregnant but that doesn't mean I'm helpless. I'll just have to lay off a bit later on."

"You have to start laying off now. You know the dangers of pregnancy in pureblood women."

"I'm not like other pureblood women Draco you know that."

"I do, just no more dark spells okay."

"After tomorrow. We need to get Luna out of that dungeon, she doesn't deserve to be there."

"No. There's always going to be another person to get out of that place, it stops now."

"No, I promised-"

"A promise doesn't mean shit. Family comes first you know that!"

"One more won't kill me Drake. I can convince me father to release her into my care."

"No, that's it. Why are you fighting me on this? You asked me to watch out for you."

"Well I don't need you too anymore! I'm trying to save lives!"

"Are you? I can see what casting those spells do too you, they change you. Do you really want to save lives? Or are you looking for your next high!"

"I can't do this right now-" I began to leave.

"Oh no you don't. I promised to look out for you!"

"Do you really think I want this! I'm tired Draco! I can't sleep at night because of what I do to those people! I have nightmares hearing their screams! I feel their suffering! My father has caused so many people to suffer, I don't want to be like that! But I have to be like that, if I don't there's- there's no way I could-" tears formed in my eyes, I covered my mouth swallowing my sobs. He grasped my shoulders pulling me into his arms, holding me tightly.

"It's okay, Z. It's going to be okay. I'm sorry." I shook my head, stepping away from him.

"Don't be, you're right. Doing those spells, it gives you a rush. But I feel sick afterwards."

"You can't do those things anymore Ziva, please promise me you won't."

"I don't think I have a choice. If what you say is true. I can't put this baby in danger." He seemed to relax.

"I have to go out for night patrol. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Should I go with you?"

"I'll be fine Drake. Thirty minutes tops."

I tugged my robe tighter around my shoulders. It was freezing, it usually was with all the dementors around, they suck the warmth out of everything. Ten minutes into the patrol, I rounded the corner on the fifth floor closer.

A shiver rolled up my spine, I turned a group of three dementors rounded the corner across from me. I could feel panic begin to raise as they drew closer. I turned to run only to feel the icy breath of one on my face. I gasped stumbling back fumbling for my wand.

"Expecto Patronum." Instead of the usual white wolf, a bright mist erupted from the tip, the three others grouped around me all sucking in the light until finally it went out. I could hear my heart racing, pounding on my ears. Second felt like hours and I felt myself beginning to slip away.

In the corner of my eyes I could see little strips of multi colored light appear, they danced between me and the dementors; blocking them from sucking my energy. More and more lights appeared until they formed what I could only describe as a pulsing multi colored shield. I couldn't move, my vision blurring. That's when a tall glowing white figure stepped up in front of me, right before I blacked out.

When I woke up next sunlight was falling down on me. I lifted my arm to cover my eyes. The warmth felt good I was freezing.

"Are you up?" A deep male voice asked. I shot up, I was in a part of the castle I had never seen before. This room was from what I could tell was completely open to the elements but also strikingly beautiful.

The sun could be seen through the white clouds now flying over the forest could be seen behind the dusty but still pale white throne that stood before me on a wide platform. It was amazing.

"Ziva are you hurt?" I turned my gaze toward the speaker. He was a tall man all dressed in white. He had a kind smile and glowing blue/white eyes.

"I'm okay... What happened? Where am I?" I accepted his hand up.

"I saved you from those life suckers and brought you here. This is Hogwarts inner sanctuary, located deep within the heart of the castle." He waved his arm and a small table of various foods appear.

"From the house elves. I asked them to prepare a meal for you well you were resting."

"I don't understand... Why am I here?"

"You're here because I couldn't let you die. Not you." His eyes swam with dozens of breathtaking colors.

"You're the lights?"

"I am the manifestation of the castle. You helped me when I felt like I couldn't go on anymore. You gave me your energy when I needed it the most. There was so much darkness in this castle and around it. I was- I was about to give up until you came. I've been waiting eons for you."

 **Magic is wonderful I wish we all had magic here! Anyway Comment if you like!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you like!**

"Why? I don't understand." He waved his arm at one of the walls. It danced with lights creating a picture of the castle and a flourishing forest bright with color, Pegasus flying in the sky, even a unicorn grazing in the field, the waters of the lake dancing with merfolk. People moving about in the castle.

"This castle used to be awash with life and light. The race ruling this castle were benevolent despite their power. Their leader was a woman by the name of Samara her mate Malachi. This race was called Leviathan. Very powerful they were the keepers of the old ways, they taught magick in its purest form to make things fair they created the five houses of light. Theirs and four others they named Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Samara and Malachi had a child Xena and she was promised to an outlying wizard family. But her suitor violated the only rule. When a leviathan mates they mate for life and they expected the humans to follow the same rule. But this human Merlin didn't. He mated with a maiden by the name of Helena Gryffindor and conceived a child with her. When the leviathan found out the wedding was called off. Merlin was furious. So he staged a coo. He put the other four houses against the leviathan and killed them all. The castle descended into chaos. I'd like to say I didn't over react but I did. I nearly killed them all for what they did." The picture showed the castle violently shaking, the knights that stood at the front activated and showed them killing everything that moved.

"They gave me life, they taught me what Love is." He looked like he was about to break down. I lay my hand on his. "I lost hope that any human could understand that type of love. It's selfless and unconditional. That is until I met you. I couldn't let you die."

"Thank you... But why bring me here?"

"I believe your birth mother and father performed a spell during your conception that summoned a leviathan soul from the beyond. Your soul, I think you're the reincarnation of the Leviathan. You're the rightful heir to this Castle. The only way to find out for sure if you are is for you to sit there." He looked at the throne.

"What happens when I do?"

"That is the very center of one of the least powerful but most widely needed energy centers on earth. The leviathan built this place to ground the energy, that is how I am able to manifest. Before I was but a haze blinking out of existence. With your acts of bravery, every time you saved someone you gave them hope. You taught them how to summon me too. Once you sit on that throne it I'll analyze your energy. If you are the reincarnation of a leviathan soul, it will recognize you as the rightful heir. But even if you're not. I'm still glad I saved you." He stood up offering me a hand up. He lead me up the steps and released my hand.

When I sat down there was silence at first even the birds stopped singing outside. My entire body heated up and a bright glowing gold light swept from the throne throughout the room making the walls swirl with color and causing the man to light up brighter then the sun. I didn't need to close my eyes the light dimmed just as fast. He stood there a bright smile spread across his face.

"Welcome home my Lady." He knelt not thinking twice I knelt before him drawing him into my arms. He was shocked at first.

"Thank you. What do we do now?"

"That is up to you. Now that you are home, things will begin to change, not a first but gradually. You can go wherever you want and call me whenever you need. The stairs will go to whatever direction you need, everything in this castle and out in the forest will responded to and protect you. If you command it, the castle will do it, no matter what other magic might be at play. This castle is yours. I am yours."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three sun cycles. It is evening and many of your friends have been looking for you."

"Three days. I've been asleep for three days?!" I started toward the door.

"We are in the heart of the room of requirements. Knock three times on any surface and the door will open back to here."

"Thank you." He nodded once then disappeared.

When I stepped out of the room I was on the fifth floor. The door closed as it disappeared. I made a quick pass into my room, part of me was pissed. Another part of me was calm. Follow my instincts. I took a shower first, classes were almost over. I waited for Draco, last night was the full moon. He came in a look of exhaustion on his face. The second he seen me, I rose my hands up in surrender.

"I can explain."

"I'm listening."

"Dementors attacked me the night I went messing. I woke up a couple hours ago with a man. The spirit of the Castle." I began to explain what happened not sparing a single detail.

"So now you own the castle?" He rose an eyebrow.

"You know how crazy that sounds, right?"

"Are you serious? You're seriously doubting me right now?"

"Even for us, you gotta admit-" he sighed, jaw set I stepped over to the wall and knocked three times. For a moment I doubted it, maybe it was all in my head after all I did have a close encounter with death... A couple of moments past and a door began to materialize. His jaw dropped.

"Let's go see them." He followed behind me, his eyes still wide. We were enveloped in a pleasant warmth, the room danced with the light from the setting sun. The effect was breathtaking.

"What is this?" A voice behind us says, I turned to find Neville his eyes wide as he takes in the room.

"The heart of the Castle." His eyes turned to me, and I could see the relief enter his eyes. A couple seconds later his arms circles around me.

"Thank Merlin you're alright!" He said.

"You are alright?" He stepped back.

"Yes, I feel alot better."

"How did you find this place? What happened?"

"I didn't find it… It found me." I found myself explaining to him what happened and in the dying light of the sun the other students began to come in each one awed by what they saw. The whole room stayed alight you could see a daunting amount of stars that continued to light up the room even as the sunlight faded away and as the moon began to raise. The room filled with beds like the ones from in the dormitories, next food and drinks.

"We can take these back out into the main room, it should be light enough there. I have a feeling that until the death eaters are gone there's only so much the Castle can do. Best to not over work him."

"You talk about the Castle like it's a person." Dean commented.

"Thank you m'lady." The light figure appeared in front of me making it known he is in fact the Castle before blinking out of existence.

I gazed around at everyone as Neville, Draco, Katie and I sat around at the head of a table.

"This changes everything, you know that right?" Draco comments.

"Yes, we can take back the Castle. He'll help us."

"We can do it. It's the perfect time." Draco replied looking between us. Before us was laid out a complete blueprint of Hogwarts top to bottom with the current location of the room of requirements and the people inside. It was like a computer screen you could tap on. Neville stood up;

"It's not just us in this fight. Everyone we're coming up with a plan to take back the Castle. Those of you who want to help come sit down."

"That's not a good idea. We should wait for Harry. Only he can end this." Ginny says causing others to agree.

"Do your see The Golden Boy here!?" I snap my eyes on fire as I drew myself up.

"I'm so sick and tired about hearing about this prophecy. It's exhausting, I've spent days! Literally days! Hearing about this damn prophecy. It is a Lie! My father let himself get so paranoid -from doing Dark Arts Spells- and let a prophecy done by some half-wit crockpot divination expert, to influence his plans. Your headmaster was a monster and he's manipulated generations of students creating more monsters along the way. My father was apart of that generation, I've seen his memories, I've practiced the dark arts and I've walked the gray path. We do not do this for someone who was never here for us. Harry Potter was never here for you, he did not save your life…" I stopped to regain my calm.

"We didn't ask you to save us! Dumbledore was a great man!" Exclaimed Dean his whole body on edge at the thought he was wrong to back a monster. I didn't raise to his accusation.

"We have a chance here. We can liberate the Castle, we'll be safe. This Castle can be a safe haven, from the war. Do you understand what that means?" They looked around at each other.

"I didn't save you. I had no intention of saving any of you even Neville. I saved you because you were being hurt. Every one of you was attacked by a dementors in and around this Castle. I saved you because it was the right thing to do. I will always do what I can to protect those people in my Castle. Good or bad this Castle will be neutral and offering help to all who deserve it. All the innocent children in this Castle deserve a safe place to be. To learn and grow. You deserve it. I will take back this Castle.I don't expect you to do it for me. Do it for those who can't protect themselves."

"I will help." Neville stepped up. Draco nodded, followed by Katie. Those who were able stepped up as well. Ginny and Dean and a handful of others still debating. Without further thought those who were able joined us at the table.

"Let's get to work."

It took hours of speaking quietly around that table. The surface of the table was lit up with blueprints and lines of escape routes. Individuals able to tap on their own plans. We could even throw up holograms to show the best routes in and out of the Castle. Just as the plans were being finalized the full apparition of the Castle appeared behind me.

"M'lady."

"Cas," I drew myself up nodding to the others to get some rest well I followed him to the next room.

"What's wrong?"

"The plans are good. But there is one problem." I rose an eyebrow for him to keep going.

"The Castle is yours but the forest isn't. Not yet and if you want to create a lasting bond with the land you have to travel into the heart of the forest. There you will find a stone altar, you will have to bleed on the altar to create a bond to the earth. In order to connect the Earth of the Forest and the Castle Sky. Once done the creatures of the forest will fight to protect the Castle as well." He paused a light flashing in his eyes.

"More people are here M'lady."

"Thank you Cas. Rest up." He bowed his head forward before disappearing once again.

 **Is this story going to fast? Comment if you like**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

When I stepped back out of room into the common area where a group of people surrounds a couple of newcomers. Draco was hidden in the shadows of the door supposed to lead us back to our room. The small group stepped to the side when I let the door close shut behind me. Neville's smiling face looked toward me.

"Ziva! It's Harry, Ron and 'Mione. They've come just in time." He started toward me but was yanked back the red haired blur lunging at me. Draco was there not half a second later throwing his whole body weight at Ron, making him crash roughly into the opposite wall. Neville ran over to me concern written across his face.

"What the hell Ron!?" He exclaimed placing himself firmly between me and the rampaging red head. It looked like if he could he'd have torn Ron's head off. Ron drew his wand, Draco and Katie took places to block their threat.

"Get out of the way! Why are you protecting her?!" he, Hermione and Harry had their wands trained on me. I took Neville's hand, moving up behind him even as he tried to keep me firmly behind him.

"She saved us." He says, I place my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay Nev." He turned his head to look at me, his concern evident. I stepped out from behind him, I could hear Draco growl lowly the sound vibrating from deep in his chest.

"Would you really cast at an unarmed opponent?" They shifted from one foot to the other. Hermione was the first to lower her wand.

"Put it down Ron. What's going on here?" Her eyes were on me, Neville had yet to release my hand.

"Ziva wants to take back the Castle for us. She saved all of us from attacks by Dementors and other death eaters in the Castle."

"That doesn't make sense, she- she tried to kill us! She works for you-know-who!" Ron exclaimed his body tense.

"Correction… I tried to kill you and I don't work for him. He's my father not my employer."

"That doesn't matter! You- you tried to stop us from escaping!" Harry snaps.

"If I had really wanted to stop you. You would have been stopped. You would have been killed already if I had really wanted you dead. As a matter of fact I've tracked every place you've been to, everywhere you've holed up in. If I wanted you dead, I would have told my father where you were and let him deal with you a long time ago. How do you think the Doe found you?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"That was you?" I smirked.

"No, it wasn't. But I know who it was, he came to me."

"Who?"

"I can't say, I've been sworn to secrecy."

"You're a monster." Ron glared and I smirked again, a devilish smirk that drained the blood from his face.

"Only when I have to be. Either way Draco and I should be going. You have some things to discuss before tomorrow." I turned into Neville's arm and stopped.

"I have to talk to you Nev. Real quick. I'll meet you back at the common room Draco."

"Like hell I'm letting you walk back alone." He replied.

"Fair enough. Nev?" I motioned to the opposite side of the room.

"What's wrong? Before Harry came, Cas wanted to speak to you?" I blinked shaking my head.

"Right, I have to head into the forest tomorrow afternoon before sunset. But that's not why I asked you over." He frowned his brow.

"I'm pregnant." His eyes widened.

"You're serious?"

"Draco smelled the change." His arms wrap around me.

"That's great." I could feel his smile but also his nervousness.

"It'll be okay…" he squeezed me tighter.

Hermione watched the exchange between Neville and Ziva with a great amount of jealousy. The closeness the two had was apparent to any on looker. Harry had left of to the side to talk with Ginny and Ron had stormed off like a child to lick his proverbial wounds.

"And you thought I would take her." Draco says making Hermione jump and swirl around to face him. His smug look all too familiar.

"You had no idea that your own fellow 'Gryffindor' would snatch her out from right beneath you."

"Shut up Draco. Can you see what this is doing to the poor girl." Katie elbowed him in the ribs. Making him flinch;

"Ow! You know I'm wounded there!" He exclaimed.

"Take it like a man wolf boy." She mocked making him glare playfully at her.

"It's okay 'Mione if it makes you feel any better they're just friends." Katie says returning the topic to point.

"Yeah friends with benefits." Draco hummed earning him another swift hit to the ribs.

"You should've heard them the other nighh- ow!" another hit stopped him from continuing.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione's voice was filled with pain connecting the dots of what he was saying.

"Because you left her not the other way around. You never trusted her to be good or do good because of who you choose to align yourself with you stupid mud blood." Draco snarled suddenly very serious.

"Draco!" The sharp snap of her voice cut clear across the room from where Neville and Ziva stood. Neville held her hand keeping her from storming forward. She drew herself back realizing eyes had turned to her. Regaining her control just as quickly as it had slipped. Even from this far Hermione could see the flashes of emotions pass through her eyes before finally settling on resignation and exhaustion.

"I'll see everyone tomorrow morning… Be ready to celebrate. Neville will explain if you want him too. Are you ready to go Drake?" Said man glanced at Hermione then back to her, a look of guilt on his face.

"Yeah." He pulled Katie close giving her a kiss on the cheek even though she was obviously mad at him and walked over to join her. Hermione started forward just behind him wanting to talk to her. Neville stopped her before she could get to them. She yanked her arm back and threw open the door only to find the room behind it empty with nowhere to go. She backed up dumbfounded.

"She's probably back in her room right now." Neville says watching her change in emotion from confusion to anger.

"Why did you stop me?! I wanted to talk to her!"

"But she didn't want to talk to you! She's tired Hermione, she can't deal with you right now." Neville walked over to one of the nearby beds.

"What does that mean!?"

"It means she's tired Hermione! Do I really have to spell it out for you? She needs rest, the past couple of months have been hard for her. She'll be back tomorrow. I'm sure you can wait a couple hours to talk to her." He laid back on the bed, arm over his eyes.

"What's going on between you two?" Hermione asked watching his reaction.

"Why does it matter to you? From what she's told me you left her."

"I never left her! Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Look I don't know the specifics." He drew himself up.

"But I do know it takes a lot to hurt someone like her. She can take a lot of crap. Disable any spell, take any punch, trust me I've seen her stare down a rampaging Ginny Weasley and offer comfort to emotional Katie Bell after she told her about everything that happened with that necklace in fifth year. She's strong, but one look at you, even a memory of you melts her like butter over a flame. She loves you. But somewhere along the way you hurt her. To me and especially to Draco that's as good as leaving her. As for what's going on between us. We're friends. We had sex once, a week ago. She was hurting, frankly so was I. We trust each other." Neville looked sidelong at Hermione noticing the rage that flickered through her eyes.

"She gets that same look when someone says something she doesn't like."

"Your slept with her!?" She finally exploded.

"And we conceived a child."

"You got her pregnant!?"

"Get some sleep Hermione. I'm pretty sure she knew what she was doing even though she didn't understand it at the time." He lay back down.

 **Comment if you like!**


	14. Chapter 14

**New Chapter! I hope you like it! As always the world is not mine, I'm just playing with the characters!**

The next morning I woke with a killer headache, the sun shining in my eyes. I turned away, waving my hand to close the curtains.

"Ziva? I got the stuff you wanted for the celebration…. Z?" I could hear him drop the stuff into my bed and sit beside me. A second later Draco held a plant under my nose.

"You really do love me." He gave a wide toothy grin.

"You said to get you up. Any means Necessary." He let me observe the growing plant.

"Its a sativa blend I've been growing it all month." I turned in the bed sighing the five fingers grew toward the sunlight.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, still tired but good thanks to you."

"Well I got the stuff you needed. As well as the seeds of each and the cuttings to plant beneath the Castle are already in the room of requirements."

"Thanks Drake. What time is it?"

"Barely eight." Just then there was a booming knock from my door. I forced myself up shooing Draco into our adjoining bathroom.

"Headmaster Snape?" I moved forward not letting him into my room.

"Miss. Black you've been absent from classes the past four days. As well as last night's Meeting with your father." He observed.

"I had plans already, I needed to stay away. As for my classes, I'll make up the work."

"He wants to see you. He's… concerned about your- absence."

"I'll meet with him tomorrow." I dismissed about to head back into my room.

"He's coming tonight." My body froze.

"Then I'll meet with him tonight. Gotta be present for his victory after all." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"We both know what's happening tonight and I doubt it will be his victory. The Order will probably triumph." He responded knowing I too thought this a frivolous endeavor on my father's part.

"I wouldn't be so sure Headmaster."

"What have you got planned Miss. Black?" He studied me for a long second.

"What makes you think I have something planned? He's my father after all."

"Don't play coy with me. We both know there's an extra player at work here." I didn't allow myself to be cornered my eyes hardening.

"There is… and we both know who it he is _Headmaster_." I said lowly. "A certain double agent on the grounds. We might never know _who_ he is." He noticed the implication, he was just as guilty lying to my father. But he was backing off just as fast.

"Just thought you should know to be in the forest by seven." He set his jaw and turned away.

"Thank you Severus. Have a pleasant day." With that he left.

Draco and I transferred the stuff through the heart of the Castle setting everything on a table careful not to hurt the growing plants.

"So what's this celebration about?" Harry asked arms crossed as he studied the plants.

"Returning goodwill to Hogwarts. Grab one these plants everyone and a vile then follow me." They all shared a look.

"This is part of the process." I picked up one and a vile and lead the way downstairs into the foundations of Hogwarts.

"Plant around them beside the pillar and pour this potion on them." I showed them, the potion made them grow up around the pillar, strong five nine even twelve fingers. After they were placed and growing we went back upstairs where we started having breakfast. I stayed clear of Hermione keeping busy finalizing plans.

"You know you can't keep avoiding her forever." Draco comments after I had dodged another one of her attempts to talk.

"No not forever… Just until I leave." He gave me a look.

"Don't give me that look Draco." this was already painful. I let the vision of it pass over my eyes.

"You're still angry with her I get it…"

"I'm not angry!" I snapped, his blue eyed gaze narrowed at me.

"I'm… I don't-" her jaw flexed a hint of tears in her eyes. "I don't want to say goodbye again." I finished.

"You both deserve a chance to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Bullshit. You and I both know you two got some issues to work out." He replied.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made me cringe…

"Granger." Draco greeted.

"Malfoy." She responded just as cold. Draco got up walking away without another word.

"Hi Ziva."

"Hi." I stared into my hands.

"I missed you." My jaw tightened.

"I missed you too…"

"Then why won't you look at me!?" My Gaze meet her eyes for the first time since Malfoy Manor.

"I'm not proud of what happened at the Manor…"

"Is it true? What you said about… loving me?"

"I don't know when it happened. Or why I choose you, but… I never stopped loving you."

"What about Neville. You said you love me but you sleep with him?"

"Is it any different then you sleeping with Weasley? The only difference is I have reasons behind my actions. Many reasons concerning the coming battle and my place after it ends. Securing my future if your side wins and giving Neville a fighting chance if Harry Potter loses. Then there's the instinct for me to reproduce as I am at the perfect stage in development to hold and birth a baby. That is simple instinct. Besides for all I knew you hated me because of what I tried to do. He was hurting and so was I. There wouldn't have been a better chance to release then that. If things had been different maybe it would have been you… Do you really fault me for my logic?"

"No… No I don't. I do love you Ziva, what happened with Ron was a mistake. We weren't- you were ignoring me."

"I was ignoring you? I was protecting you. All this time. Have you even explained what happened at the Manor to your friends? Or did you just hide it away and write it off like always." I waited for her to answer but she didn't.

"A lot happened since then. It actually hasn't come up."

"I have to go." I sighed getting up to leave, we've talked like this many times. The pattern doesn't end.

"Wait. Where?" She asked moving to block my path.

"To the Forbidden Forest. I must speak with The Guardians."

"Why can't it wait? We're about to fight a battle here." Hermione answered.

"No, it can't wait. This battle isn't my fight I've made that abundantly clear. My purpose is to assure this castle will serve a greater purpose no matter the outcome of this battle."

"But-"

"No, there are no buts. I am doing this." She grabbed my hand tightly, before I could leave.

"What if… I don't see you again?" There was uncertainty in her voice, even… fear.

"You'll live." She held tighter to my hand. "You always do."

"Please don't leave." Ziva froze wanting to give into the request with every part of her.

"This is bigger than both of us now Hermione." Ziva stepped closer and kissed her.

"I'm sorry… I have to leave you now. Be safe." She stepped back and disappeared through a door that appeared to her right.

 **Like, comments and conerns all welcome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you enjoy!**

I made my way into the forest, I paused in front of a tree. I Took several deep breaths, I moved further into the forest not stopping but knowing there was someone watching. I felt my skin tingle, but I continued deeper. That's when I heard hooves approaching I stopped waiting allowing my eyes to turn glowing blue.

The thunder of hooves grew closer until a dozen centares circled around me, I felt my energy change and i released my control letting them fully feel my power. Some instantly backed off the leader bowed his upper body.

"Prophecy retold your return. The return of the bringers of magick. I am Cliff welcome to the woods of our ancestors."

"I have come to request the help of the forest all those who dwell in these woods for help in protecting the castle."

"A connection must be reforged. After a millennia of your ancestors deaths the connections has waned."

"How do I do that?"

"A blood sacrifice." He holds out his hand.

"I will take you." I took his hand and he pulled me up onto back.

"You lot will await the horned call. Spread word the Queen has returned." they nodded and took off in all directions.

"We must go to the heart of the forest. Once there you will see a stone altar. You will need to bleed into it until the figure of the castle and forest is outlined in your blood.

Once that is finished I will take you back to the castle. When there you will need to seal the bond by spreading your blood on an infinity stone in the front of the castle." He explained well galloping through the forest.

"And this will bring up the barrier that will protect Hogwarts and the forest?"

"Yes m'lady. Once the bond is formed the creatures of the forest will fight to protect you and your home." We came to a stop outside a glowing barrier.

"I can not pass this point, this force field was created by your ancestors to only allow their descents into it." He helped me off.

"Thank you." He nods and I pass through the shield the stone altar was in the center but was big, bigger than I expected. By now the others would be fighting to take back the castle. Night had fallen. I stopped beside the altar and breathed deeply my nails grew out to long and sharp claws. The image of the castle and the forest stood in a circle large enough to encompass all of the forest, lake and castle which was engraved into the stone.

There was a slight indentation in the center of the three engraved images. The outside had large sigils and protection spells I could tell exactly what they were for but I didn't stop to look any closer.

I drew a line up the side of my inner wrist, blood spilled down over my palm into the center indentation. The blood glittered and sparkled as it flowed through the three engravings. I could feel the power begin to pulse inside me and the stone. I bit my lip as i began to get dizzy from blood loss.

My wound healed quicker than I expected and I cut across my wrist again, the panic of losing my blood beginning to dawn on me. I didn't stop, the engravings half finished when I needed to switch arms. I leaned heavily on the altar wincing Every Time i had to cut again.

" _It's never going to end_." I thought to myself as I cut across my wrist the fourth time. I breathed heavily and noticed the blood was beginning to slow.

I whined softly as cut deeper into my wrist, watching through blurry eyes as the blood finally reached the outer circle. The blood touched together in three points and all of a sudden there was a huge pulse of energy through me into the stone alter, the force field that surrounded me burst outward and Cliff came forward.

"My lady?" He reached down helping me into his back again. The horn sounded right in front of me.

"Hold on okay?" I nodded weakly and he took off blowing the horn again. Through blurry eyes I could see hundreds of forest dwellers coming up behind him.

Another loud blow off the horn sounded as they broke through the trees. I could barely make out the fight around me as he guides me to the front of the castle, I fell to my knees barely making out the infinity symbol.

I cut a line across my palm looking up to find Hermione trying to push her way past the fighting bodies. I pressed my palm to the symbol and screamed as the pain cut up my arm.

A blast of power radiating out from beneath my palm. All of those who weren't innocent or fighting for me instantly disappeared from the castle grounds. I was barely able to make out Draco and Neville before passing out.

Draco watched anxiously as the battle outside Hogwarts grounds began to disperse, Harry and the other two had disappeared with a crack after realizing what had just happened and the creatures from the forest fought eagerly defending the castle from further attacks.

"She did it." Neville said standing by him.

"How is she doing?"

"Better I think she lost a lot of blood." Neville answered.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?"

"No, a couple hours or days. I can't be sure, madam Pomfrey was taken to outside the grounds too. What happens next?" Draco shook his head.

"We wait, hope she wakes up."

 **I'm toying with a time jump next chapter.. thoughts, comments and concerns are welcome.**


End file.
